


At the End of the Day

by skittheskywatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, Gen, Musicals, POV Ron Weasley, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittheskywatcher/pseuds/skittheskywatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis/Harry Potter Mashup<br/>(rewriting Les Mis songs with Harry Potter lyrics to create THE ULTIMATE stageshow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Philosopher's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original: I Dreamed a Dream]  
> There was a time when men were kind  
> When their voices were soft  
> And their words inviting  
> There was a time when love was blind  
> And the world was a song  
> And the song was exciting  
> There was a time
> 
> I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
> When hope was high  
> And life worth living  
> I dreamed that love would never die  
> I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
> Then I was young and unafraid  
> And dreams were made and used and wasted  
> There was no ransom to be paid  
> No song unsung  
> No wine untasted
> 
> But the tigers come at night  
> With their voices soft as thunder  
> As they tear your hopes apart  
> As they turn your dreams to shame
> 
> He slept a summer by my side  
> He filled my days with endless wonder  
> He took my childhood in his stride  
> But he was gone when autumn came  
> And still I dream he'll come to me  
> That we will live the years together  
> But there are dreams that cannot be  
> And there are storms we cannot weather!
> 
> I had a dream my life would be  
> So different from this hell I'm living  
> So different now, from what it seemed  
> Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

BOOK 1

[Young Harry to Hagrid]:

_Hagrid leaves Harry at the Dursleys again._

**Harry** _[alone on the stage now, looking lost and forlorn]_ : I don’t remember a time when the Dursleys were kind;

When their voices were soft, and their arms inviting.

I don’t remember a time when their love was mine

And I had a place to belong –

And the future was exciting.

I don’t remember a time.

 

 

I’ve dreamed a dream for all my life

I’ve hoped for love and a life worth living

I dream my parents didn’t die –

I dream that I’d have no misgivings.

For I am young, and so afraid;

And dreams are made, and used and wasted.

There’s no family to take me away–

No mother’s care,

Nor father’s patience.

 

 

For the Dark Lord came at night

With his wand aloft and deadly

And he tore my home apart –

And he turned my dreams to pain.

 

I slept a summer by their side –

They filled my days with endless wonder.

They looked on me with loving pride;

But they were gone when Autumn came.

And still I dream they’ll return to me…

And we will live the years together;

but there are dreams that cannot be;

And there are storms we cannot weather!

 

I’ve always dreamed my life would be

So different from this hell I’ve been in;

I ache without my family –

_(Pause, then, in a more resolved tone:)_

But life can’t kill the dream I dream.

 


	2. The Pri-song-er of Azkaban

[from: VALJEAN AT DIGNE/Valjean’s Soliloquy:]  
Harry resolves to forgive Peter Pettigrew. Sirius turns away, a pained expression on his face.  
Sirius:  
What have I done?  
oh James, what have I done?  
Become a knife in the night  
Become a dog on the run;

And have I fallen so far  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?  
If there's another way to go  
I missed it twelve long years ago  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and they murdered that man  
When they chained me and left me for dead,  
It should have been Wormtail instead!

Yet why did I allow this boy  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like a long-lost brother  
He gave me his trust  
He called me… godfather.  
He claims I am his family -  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate this world;  
This world that always hated me.  
Take an eye for an eye!  
Kill the treacherous one!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!

Without Harry, I'd be back  
Beneath the fiends, upon that rock  
Instead he offers me my freedom,  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
He told me that I have a soul,  
How does he know?  
[whispers] What magic is this in my wasted life?  
[louder] Is there another way to go?

[flies off on Buckbeak, instrumental playing.]


	3. The Goblet of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL
> 
> JAVERT Monsieur le Mayor  
> FANTINE Can this be? 
> 
>  
> 
> Javert: Monsieur le Mayor  
> VALJEAN Where will she end - This child without a friend? 
> 
> Javert: Monsieur Le Mayor   
> VALJEAN I’ve seen your face before.   
> Show me some way to help you.  
>  How have you come to grief   
> In such a place as this?   
> FANTINE: M’sieur, don’t mock me now, I pray   
> It’s hard enough I’ve lost my pride.   
> You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there And turned aside.  
>  I never did no wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> VALJEAN Is it true what I’ve done –   
> FANTINE My daughter’s close to dying.   
> VALJEAN - to an innocent soul? 
> 
> FANTINE If there’s a God above –   
> VALJEAN Had I only known then!   
> FANTINE He’d let me die instead. 
> 
> VALJEAN In His name my task has just begun.   
> I will her to the hospital. 
> 
> JAVERT Monsieur le Mayor! ** 
> 
> FANTINE Bring Cosette back to me.   
> VALJEAN Where is she?   
> FANTINE At an inn in Montfermeil...   
> JAVERT Monsieur le Mayor!   
> ** VALJEAN I will see it done!  
>  I will send ** for her immediately!

Book 4

_End: in the graveyard:_

 

**Voldemort** : _(said):_ Welcome back my friends;

How long it’s been!

**Death Eaters:** [ _bow their heads in unison]:_ Lord Voldemort

**Lucius:** [ _aside_ ] can this be?

**Voldemort** :

Do you feel you’ve served me truly?

Few were loyal to the end.

_[unease around the circle]_

**Death Eaters** _(pleading this time):_ Lord Voldemort

**Voldemort** : ( _turning to Lucius_ ): where were you in the end? when I sorely needed a friend?

**Lucius** : Lord Voldemort

I serve you still, my Lord.

 Show me some way to prove it.

I will do all you ask;

my mask has never slipped.

**Voldemort** (sneering, and turning away): Lucius, you dare mock me even now?

Lord Voldemort knows all you hide.

You put your safety above my life,

You knew I lived – and turned aside.

For I am never wrong.

 

**Lucius** [speaking] I assure you my Lord – I have never renounced the Old Ways.

_Singing again:_

why have you brought us here?

**Voldemort** : You’ll see what I am planning

**Lucius** : Will the boy be involved? _[He nods at Harry, tied to the grave]_

**Voldemort** : [ _nodding_ ] after this is done,

With flesh and blood and bone,

 I’ll never die again.

 

**Lucius** : In your name, my task has just begun;

Let me finish this boy for you.

**Death Eaters** : _(as if in agreement):_ Lord Voldemort

**Voldemort** (sharply): NO!

Bring Potter here to me.

He’s my enemy.

I will earn immortality

**Lucius** (In submission): Lord Voldemort.

**Voldemort** : I will see it done!

 Do you think the boy is any match for me?


	4. The Order of Les Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL  
> JAVERT  
> I introduce myself,  
> Inspector of Police.  
> I've come to take the watch  
> I'm here to keep the peace.  
> Please know me as Javert.  
> I'm here at your command  
> With honour due to each.  
> With justice in our hands  
> No man's beyond our reach.  
> Let all beware.  
> VALJEAN  
> Welcome, sir  
> Come guard our laws  
> I'm sure we're here  
> In common cause.  
> JAVERT  
> You've done the city proud,  
> You've raised their banner high.  
> You manufacture gems  
> That anyone can buy  
> Your people thrive.  
> VALJEAN  
> The dignity of toil  
> To stay alive.  
> JAVERT  
> It seems to me  
> We may have met.
> 
> VJ: Your face is not a face  
> I would forget.
> 
> 2.  
> VALJEAN:I am reaching, but I fall  
> And the night is closing in...  
> As I stare into the void -  
> To the whirlpool of my sin.  
> I'll escape now from that world -  
> From the world of Jean Valjean.  
> Jean Valjean is nothing now!

[introduction to Umbridge/Javert ]

 

**UMBRIDGE** : I introduce myself,

Professor Umbridge (hem).

 I’ve come to take the watch

I’m here to keep an eye

On Hogwarts’ daily life.

At the minister’s command

I’ll perfect what I can.

And prune the things I can’t;

Check progress for progress’ sake -

Nothing’s beyond my reach.

Let all beware.

Ahem.

 

**DUMBLEDORE** : (amiably):

Welcome, ma’am

Come walk our halls;

I’m sure we’re here

In common cause.

 

 

 

[Dumbledore’s Exit]

 

**Umbridge** :

 

 You **have** done Hogwarts proud,

But your wisdom has run dry -

You manufacture lies

It’s time to say goodbye

So the truth can thrive.

**Dumbledore** :

You seem to be confused

I will not go with you.

 

_*There is a flash and Fawkes and Dumbledore vanish*_

 

**Kingsley** : _(winded but amused)_ It’s clear to me

He has such style.

 

_The minister throws him a sharp glance. Harry doesn’t notice. He is visibly upset._

**Umbridge** ( _With gritted teeth)_ : He is old and quite senile.

_[music ends]_

 

[Valjean’s Soliloquy – reprisal:]

  
[Sirius’ death:]

**SIRIUS** : _(calmly, softly):_ I am reaching, but I fall  
And the Curtain closes in  
As I stare beyond the veil  
At all I lost within.

_He pauses, his expression transforming as he sees Lily and James and Regulus_  
(louder, more decisively): I am pulled now from this world -  
From the world of living men  
Sirius Black is nothing now  
Another venture must begin!

 

_He falls slowly and gracefully through the curtain. In the background, Harry falls to the floor, screaming silently, the mirror Sirius gave him shattering as he drops it._

 

 

 


	5. The Deathly Hallows

Ron: At the end of the day you're another day older,

And that's all you can say for a life on the move.

It's a struggle, it's a war, And there's no horcruxes we can be finding.

One more day, in this damned tent, what is it for?

One day less to be living. At the end of the day you're another day colder,

And the cloak on your back doesn't keep out the chill.

And my friends, they just sit there,

While I listen to the names of the dying...

And Voldemort’s coming on fast, ready to kill.

 One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning,

And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise.

 And the waves crash on the sand,

Near Shell Cottage Dobby is dying.

There's a horror in the land,

We’re not done yet, We’re still trying

And there's gonna be (bloody) hell to pay, At the end of the day!

Harry: At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing...

Sitting flat on your bum doesn't summon us bread.

Ron (spits out, not sung) What do you know?

(back to singing) My family’s back at home, And your parents are already dead.

Hermione: let’s just concentrate on the job.

Harry: (clutches scar) He’s in my head!

*pan out, dancers come on*


End file.
